karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nishikata
is the male protagonist in the story. He is a middle school student who constantly gets teased by his seatmate Takagi. In the future (10 year time skip), he is Takagi's husband and the father of Chi. Appearance Nishikata is an average looking boy with seemingly tiny black irises/pupils compared to the other characters, black hair, and thin eyebrows. For school, he wears a white button-down shirt that covers his white-green t-shirt with a white belt and navy blue pants. He also wears a black button-down shirt with yellow buttons, and black pants for the winter. As an adult in the spin-off manga, he is often seen wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. As a result of presumably thousands of push-ups throughout his teenage years, and his job as a PE teacher, his body becomes incredibly muscular and toned. Personality Nishikata is a boy who often blushes and gets easily embarrassed, especially when he is teased at school by his friend Takagi. He is at times shy around Takagi, especially when she brings up topics regarding love and romance. Despite the constant teasing and embarrassment, he does not give up on his main goal, which is getting back at Takagi. Though Nishikata is persevering on his goal to get his revenge on Takagi, he has failed nearly all of their competitions. He takes his defeats quite seriously, as he later decides to start doing 10 push-ups for every time Takagi teases him as a way to punish/motivate himself. He is seen to be very strategic when planning against Takagi, often planning several days in advance. In general, Nishikata is a nervous, agitated, anxious, jumpy, and an easily fooled person who overthinks his actions towards Takagi and the other students and teachers. As seen in both the manga and anime, Nishikata spends almost every waking moment planning and devising ways to get revenge on Takagi. Even through all of the competitions and seemingly constant teasing, Nishikata and Takagi often have very genuine and wholesome moments together, though Nishikata struggles to fully let his guard down. As an adult, Nishikata's personality changes slightly. As a family man, he has become more confident, responsible, and relaxed for the most part. He is, however, still easily flustered, especially when Takagi embarrasses him in front of their daughter Chi. History Nothing much is known about Nishikata's history, but it is revealed in chapter 48 of the manga (title chapter: entrance ceremony) and in the anime that he recently transfered from a rather distant school. He meets Takagi on his first day of middle school, thus beginning a lifetime of teasing and antics. Relationships Takagi ~ Main article: Takagi ~ From Nishikata's perspective, Takagi is just a classmate who only teases him to order to embarrass him whenever they are together. Aside from teasing, they get along pretty well and walk home together almost everyday after school. They both have similar interests in terms of the manga and TV shows they like. It is heavily implied that Nishikata has a small crush on Takagi, as shown on several occasions. In Chapter 1, when Nishikata peeks at Takagi's eraser, he is shocked when he sees the first letter on the eraser isn't his name. His curiosity causes him to unveil the entire message, which simply reads "Look at the hallway". Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the eraser, Takagi also wrote down his name (indicating their crush is mutual), and she teases him for not finding out. In the anime, Nishikata is somewhat more aware of the obvious connection between him and Takagi, but is often too flustered and embarrassed to acknowledge these feelings. In episode 12 of the 2nd season of the anime, Nishikata goes on a date with Takagi to the summer festival and ends up holding her hand, though he still makes up an excuse for doing so. In the Karakai Jōzu no (Moto) Takagi-san spin-off, and in chapter 31 of the regular manga, Takagi and Nishikata are married and have a child named Chi. Even as adults, they still enjoy having competitions, which Nishikata continues to constantly lose. Even though Nishikata is more comfortable being affectionate with Takagi, he still gets flustered by her, especially when around their daughter, Chi. Nakai ~ Main article: Nakai ~ Nakai is Nishikata's friend and classmate. He usually asks Nishikata about his relationship with Takagi, which Nishikata often denies the existence of. Nakai and Nishikata have a relatively good friendship and enjoy each other's company, as seen when the two go to a waterpark together. Chi Nishikata ~ Main article: Chi Nishikata ~ Chi is Nishikata and Takagi's daughter. He loves her dearly, and enjoys playing with her around the house. He often strives for Chi's approval, though every attempt to impress Chi is often shut down or countered by Takagi. Nishikata cares for Chi so much, that simple acts of affection from her are enough to make him emotional. Trivia * Like Takagi, Nishikata's first name is never revealed in the manga or anime. * Nishikata is ticklish, especially around his ribs. * He likes cats and dogs. * He can't handle bitter things like black coffee. This applies to him even when he becomes an adult. * Nishikata is a huge fan of a romance series titled "100% Unrequited Love", which he secretly watches and reads. * Nishikata is a "Cancer" meaning, he was born around 21st June to 22nd July. * Nishikata dislikes green peppers. Navigation zh:西片 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main